The Ways of Will
by the Sly Eagle
Summary: SPOILERS! So he's back, eh? But just what chance do a queen and a former theif have? Find out as the battle between the rich and the famous heads off to the genome city! PG13 for suggestive themes, political content, and WAFF. STATUS: Complete!
1. Prologue

This one goes out to all the Zidane/Dagger fans! Oh yes, there are many many many of these, but mine is a smidge different, I promise! Perhaps it's even quite different. :p It could be looked at as a continuation of "Between the Lines" because it shares the idea of why Zidane was gone for over a year and a half... .   
~Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don not own any of the interesting people in this story, for they are copyrighted to Square. If you wanna use the boring, lazy, whiny, bitchy, 19 going on 2 noble boys I have created for this in one of your stories, be my guest.  
  
  
_The world stands out on either side  
No wider than the heart is wide;  
Above the world is stretched the sky, --  
No higher than the soul is high.  
The heart can push the sea and land  
Farther away on either hand;  
The soul can split the sky in two,  
And let the face of God shine through.  
But East and West will pinch the heart  
That cannot keep them pushed apart;  
And he whose soul is flat -- the sky  
Will cave in on him by and by._  
(from _Renascence,_ by Edna St. Vincent Millay)  
  


**The Ways of Will**

  
  
Baku gathered his crew for the obligatory strategy meeting before any performance. Needless to say, these meetings had been getting less and less interesting as of late. What was the fun of sneaking away into a hidden closet just to get told, "break a leg"? Nevertheless, it was done anyway. However, the "understudy" did not come.  
Zidane stood on the enclosed stage, reveling in the silent excitement of the place. Alone at center stage… Such was the magic that breathed all and every possibility.   
Possibilities… Zidane was loath to consider too many. His reputation amidst the Terran people might do little to help his reputation in Gaia: that of a low-class orphan and a thief. But, he had his ducks lined up to try, for his deepest hope was never to be separated from his Dagger again.  
He shook his head to clear his thoughts. He knew better than to think to far ahead. The best way to move forward was to carefully place on foot ahead of another. And Zidane was resolved to tread lightly. But also steadily… Provided he was given the chance to tread at all.  
It did not matter now. Not yet, that is. It would be enough just to see her again. He did not want to ruin the moment. Would it not be interesting if even her majesty were thoroughly surprised when the lead threw off his cloak? Zidane certainly thought so. Closing his eyes, he extended his senses through the vacant stage, reading the energy of the place in a whole new way. And yet it felt familiar.   
There was indeed a universal energy, a nearly divine power, which existed in front center stage. And soon, it would be Zidane's to command…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Don't freak out; it's just the prologue! Good grief. More will come soon, although I cannot say exactly when, what with school starting up again and crap. Heck, with all that going on, should I continue or would I just be wasting my time. You, the reviewer, decide!!!  



	2. Improved or Improvised?

Well then... under a unanimous vote, I have continued!!! The opening chapter is now both complete and posted!  
~Enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
_All the world's a stage,   
And all the men and women merely players;   
They have their exits and their entrances;   
And one man in his time plays many parts..._  
(from _As You Like It_ , by William Shakespeare)  
  
  
Garnet waited in her room in order to avoid any contact with the suitors. Today, she became fully a woman, and was therefore expected to court, wed and produce heirs. She rubbed her temples as she fought of the urge to cry. She had resolved always to be herself, but what was one to do? The entire courting process would only be for show, she knew. She had already chosen Peter de Granville, the only of them who was sensitive to her feelings. He had actually already tried to ask her, but she had made him stop.  
She moved over to the window and opened it, as she was quite in the habit of doing, to breathe in the fresh air and to watch the flocks of doves ride the breeze over the moat. All that was yet to come, after the play. The play…would be the hardest thing yet. But she had promised Beatrix and everyone else that she would move on. She owed this to herself too.   
Garnet's breath caught in her throat as the _Prima Vista II_ split the clouds as it descended on the reconstructed castle and partially reconstructed city. Cid had definitely outdone himself with that one, which was rather apparent as the _Hilda Garde IV_ was nowhere in sight. She smiled to herself about this as a knock sounded at the door. Beatrix's knock that was, if Garnet was by now any judge.  
"Thank you, I am aware that the theatre ship has arrived," Garnet said as she strode towards the door, and opening it: "and yes, Beatrix, I am ready." The general smiled broadly at the young queen.  
"You've grown up so much," she whispered wistfully. She stretched out two fingers and brushed Garnet's petal-soft cheek ever so lightly, saying gently, "Are you certain that you are ready?"  
"Ready or not, as they say," Garnet smiled her eyes squinting up to look almost happy. But happy they were not, for it was merely an act. Garnet picked up her skirt and walked swiftly out of the royal chamber, afraid that if she lingered, she might cry. She brushed down the corridor with her shoulders back and head held on high, behaving as the royalty she was. Two servants opened the door for her and she proceeded along to the balcony. Taking her seat, she watched the other guests fill into the seats below. Among them were the dearest friends from her journey.  
"It's been so long," she murmured with a smile. "I can't wait to see everybody." _Not everybody…_ she sighed back the tears that continued to burn. "But…it will _never_ be the same. I have to let go of the past," she assured herself as she settled into her seat. "I have to move on, just as he taught me." And thus, the play started.  
Garnet attempted to engross herself in the story, rather than the production, but it was hard not to, considering how many times she had seen it. Therefore, she nearly lost her composure when the new friend of Marcus came out and said the lines once spoken by… She stopped herself, noting instead how he was not completely believable. And so the play went on. _Not a bad production,_ Garnet decided, _but hardly first rate. Although I do keep forgetting that Ruby is Ruby, so she is doing an excellent job._ Indeed, Ruby seemed to be completely outshining the others, but then when Marcus came out hidden away beneath a cloak for his secret meeting with Cornelia, he began to pull out the stops.   
"Princess… Wilt thou be happy married to a lowly peasant such as I?" asked Marcus the character, rather than the man. Garnet began to lean forward, drawn by the beautiful delivery by Ruby:  
"I wish to live my life under the sky. At times I shall laugh, at other times cry. "For no life is more insincere than that lived as a masquerade." And by the time Marcus had said "Never again will I part from thee!", Garnet was thoroughly engrossed in the story. And, in the next scene, as the sun rose in the background, the once fidgety, giggly audience sat hushed on the edge of their seats. It was as if the universe had centered to focus upon this one man. Marcus carried on as if he neither noticed nor cared.  
"Could she have betrayed me?" his head down, his voice soft yet wavering with fear, a fear that was quickly cast aside, although Garnet could nearly feel the struggle. "Nay," he shook his head vehemently, "Ne'er could my love speak false!" Everyone shook their heads as well. He drew himself full height to face the front, his head held aloft. "I must have faith!" he chided himself, beating his fist against his chest. Garnet nodded her head furiously. "She shall appear if only I believe!" And although Garnet knew the story well enough to know otherwise, there was no doubt in her mind that she would appear. Marcus turned to stare intently into the mock sunrise.  
"Since the sun lends me no ear," he said mournfully, although no one in the audience might have believed that it didn't, "I pray instead to the twin moons." He turned to them and spread his arms wide, his back now completely turned to Garnet. "I beseech thee, wondrous moonlight, grant me my only wish!" He bent over as if in…prayer? But then, in a heartbeat, he spun around ripping himself free of the cloak shouting with all his being, "Bring my beloved Dagger to me!"  
Garnet jolted upright, unsure of which shocked her more, the name or the instant lock of the cerulean eyes upon hers. For a moment, for Garnet, the world froze. The other patrons were either murmuring to one another in confusion or simply dumb-founded by the degree of acting that they had just witnessed. But Garnet was not aware. She leaned over the balcony, her breathing coming quickly waiting for his image to disappear, but as the seconds piled on each other, Zidane remained, unchanged from nose to tail, and his hand still outstretched toward her.  
In a sudden excited rush, she turned for the door, only to set her eyes upon the hands of her two trusted guardians. And suddenly she remembered her promise… _But things are different, right? He's alive! _Her face fell as she remembered each of the reasons that Steiner had listed why it was better that Zidane had not returned. Well, the door opened before she got to remember _all_ of them. She quickly looked at Steiner and Beatrix, who motioned her onwards with a smile. She smiled back, ecstatic. They hadn't stopped her to keep her from Zidane; they had stopped her to wish her well. Which they shouted to her as she tore down the hall, skirts in hand.  
Completely disregarding the two surprised guards, Garnet thrust through the doors and into the brilliant afternoon sunlight and crowd before her. At first she carefully and politely maneuvered her way through, but quickly, she began to lose the timidity and shoved those who opposed her out of her way so…  
Suddenly, the pendant of Alexandria flew back the way she came, and landed, it's sparkling shape pointing directly back towards the door. That pendant had been there for so long marking her as queen of Alexandria, a glowing symbol of her power that balanced her responsibilities… _No,_ she stopped herself. _I will be myself._ And so she ran towards the stage, casting off her crown to show her commitment to her decision. The tears finally began to flow as she looked up through the confused crowd to see Zidane descending from the stage, coming towards her. With a final dash through the nobles, and flung herself into his arms, sobbing with joy as he spun the two of them around, obviously sharing the emotion. She held on to him for a moment, making sure that he was real.  
She stepped back to look at his face. He looked into her eyes, just as he had done so many times before, his eyes filled with tears as they did every so often. And he smiled them back. It was then Garnet knew, without a doubt, that this was indeed her long-lost Zidane that stood before her. All the suppressed emotions came boiling up at once.  
"Bastard…" she muttered through clenched teeth and struck him once… twice… three—she ceased when she saw his grimace. She began to cry again, and only wanted to repeat the first position. "Hold me," she sobbed and leaned into him. Zidane drew her close and stroked her hair. She rested against his neck until she calmed down. She then suddenly realized that the orchestra was playing and that the crowd was on its feet in a standing ovation. She saw a flash and looked up to see the Save-the-Queen pointed at the sky—the Alexandrian sign for victory. She laughed gaily and turned to face her beloved again, who now bore that old gorgeous smile of his.  
"How did you survive?" she asked, gripping the material of his vest between her fingers.  
"I didn't have a choice," he replied, stroking her cheek. "I had to live. I wanted to come home to you. So… I sang your song." He leaned his face close to hers and her heart caught in her throat. "Our song." Suddenly, Amarant was there, putting his massive hand on Zidane's shoulder. Garnet sighed in disappointment.   
"Alright you," Amarant spun Zidane around, who winced at the force.  
"Careful, you beast," Zidane hissed before he looked up at the man who still completely towered over him.  
"What was that?"  
"Why do you care?" Zidane grinned and kicked Amarant's shin playfully.  
"ZIDAAAAAAANE!" Eiko squealed as she threw herself at him. He caught her with an "oof" and set her down.  
"Hey," he smiled down at the now eight-year-old. "I forgot about you."  
"What a rude thing to say! How dare you treat a lady like that?!"  
Garnet stepped back and watched the others come greet Zidane, whom they had not seen in the same amount of time. However, she was still slightly jealous. _Does he…? Can we…?_ Nervously, the queen looked to the back row, where most of "the suitors" were sitting. They all had dark expressions on their faces. Peter would know who Zidane was, for she had told him about the thief constantly. She doubted it would go over well with the men who thought they could win a piece of the throne. She looked at Zidane, who was now exchanging words with Quina. She doubted this would go over well with anyone. Or was she jumping ahead? Zidane still… or did he ever? She grabbed his arm, interrupting his conversation with Freya.  
"Hey, I don't question your ways—yes?" he turned to smile at her.  
"Come with me," she said quietly. "We need to talk." A brief shadow of doubt crossed his features before he turned to take his leave of the others:  
"Many pardons, but it seems the queen wishes to hog me."  
"Of course she does," Eiko grinned. The company laughed as Garnet began to lead Zidane back towards the door, picking up her pendant as they went. For a moment, she thought they might get inside without any trouble. No such luck, for when they were only a few feet away from the door, Steiner called out from the balcony:  
"Just where are you going, you worthless mendicant?!" Garnet slapped her forehead.  
Zidane looked up and hollered back: "I love you too, Rusty!" Steiner laughed out loud, and Zidane chuckled a bit as well.  
"It's good to have you back!" Steiner called back.  
"Look," Zidane was truly laughing now, "Why don't I come up there?" He threw a side-glance at Garnet who motioned towards the door. Zidane turned back toward the stage and made a head motion to Baku. They then began changing the scene. Intertwining her slender fingers into Zidane's gloved ones, Garnet pulled him along after herself. He let her lead him up the stairs, but when he reached the top, he released her hand and stopped.  
"What is it?" she asked, turning around.  
"Let's see…" he cocked his head to the side and stared intently at her face. She sighed and placed her hands on her hips. After a moment, Zidane straightened up. "Well, you look gorgeous. Absolutely… gorgeous. Just like the girl I fell for two years ago. Just like the woman who's been inhabiting my dearest dreams for the past year and a half." For the first time in a while, Garnet blushed.  
"This woman I look like," she questioned, seeing an opportunity, "the one in your dreams, what's she like?"  
"She's responsible, compassionate, gentle, devoted, and…" he stepped closer to her, "very strong. So strong, that she can lend her strength to others." Garnet looked away, flustered.  
"I'm not that strong…" she trembled and turned to leave. But Zidane caught the end of her shimmering stream of hair and held it out at full length.  
"Tell me, Dagger," he whispered. "What became of that girl, the one I thought I loved until I met the one that gave me the strength to live on? What happened to that selfish, spoiled, and self-doubting girl that I thought I couldn't live without?" It took Garnet a moment to regain her voice. He had remembered his promise*. And now she remembered who she had been. Zidane loved both of the girls he was speaking about, because they were both she. He was saying that he loved her they way she had been, and more the way she had become.  
"Zidane, I…I—I don't know what to say," she stammered.  
"Then it's usually best not to say anything," he said with a smile, putting his hand on her shoulder. "I'm just overjoyed just to see you again." They stared into each other's eyes for a spell, slowly drawing closer, when one of the chefs came galumphing up the stairs. He tripped on the last step, but Zidane stepped gracefully out of the way, catching the man's arm and hat as he went down. The chef began to thank him until he noticed Garnet.  
"Your Highness!" he saluted. "It seems—"  
"Please inform the General," Garnet cut him off. "I am engaged in handling other matters."  
"I see," he bowed formally. "Right away, your Majesty." He turned and headed for the balcony. Garnet rubbed her temples. The disturbances were getting irritating. She turned and started walking towards her royal chambers. Zidane fell in step next to her as they proceeded past the guards and through the door.  
"So," Garnet asked as they walked. "If you loved me so much, why did you wait so long to come back?"  
"I came back as soon as I could," he answered, the gentle tone in his voice making her shiver. How she had missed his voice…  
"Zidane, I understand why you left me," she said, feeling angry again for the past year she had suffered, "but what delayed your swift return, hmm?  
"Before he died," Zidane had stopped before the stairs to the royal chamber, "Kuja was decent enough to tell me how to stop the assimilation. You know, the raging roots?" Garnet merely nodded, so Zidane continued. "That involved dismantling the Iifa tree."  
"You spent over a year and half again cutting down a tree?" she replied, both vexed and incredulous.  
"It's a big tree," Zidane said defensively. His expression was too much for Garnet, and she shook her head and laughed.  
"You are impossible to remain angry with," she told him. "Do you realize how much I've worried about you, till I finally was made to grieve your death?"  
"I'm sorry," Zidane hung his head. "I had to." She sighed and wrapped her arms around herself. She had only hoped for this. She had never anticipated Zidane's return. And now she knew not how to handle it. Zidane ascended the stairs to stand before her. "Your Highness," he inclined his head, "Neither Terra nor her people will ever pose a threat to your beloved Alexandria again. I have seen to that."  
"Zidane," Garnet choked on newfound tears. It was almost too much… and the guards were watching. She turned and opened the door to the royal chamber. Zidane followed her inside and closed the door behind him. She stood with her head down and her back to him.  
"Dagger?" he questioned, and walking around to her face: "Garnet? What's wrong? Please tell me; I'll understand." Garnet noted the hint of fear in his voice and decided that she _had _to tell him.  
"After all this time," she looked up and smiled. "I discovered that…I truly loved you." She smiled more at his sharp intake of breath. "And I _knew_ I had lost you forever. And to find out that you're alive…I am just overwhelmed."  
"Just overwhelmed?" he asked, inching closer. She nearly laughed at his question, for she understood what he was hinting. She remembered being plagued by the same question when they had gone to Lindblum, and it actually had never been really answered until just now.  
"No, Zidane," she laughed lightly. "I couldn't get over you. There is no other." She knew what was bothering her now, watching Zidane sigh in both relief and love. All her problems had disappeared with his appearance, but they had been replaced by totally new ones. "But there are many who think they are…"  
"Nobles, huh?" Zidane said with a snort and whipped around with an angry expression on his face.  
"That's not being fair—"  
"Not being fair?!" he almost shouted. Garnet sighed. At least he understood the situation.  
"Zidane, if I could have my way…" she placed a slender hand on his shoulder, "if I had the power, I would completely disregard my peers, my board of advisors, and even my people. But I don't and I won't."  
"Do you intend to give up?" he asked, clouds of sadness filling his eyes, as he turned face to face with her. Garnet placed her other hand on his other shoulder and gazed into those eyes.  
"That's up to you," she answered. As soon as the words were spoken the clouds were replaced by a light—a light of fire. Garnet had never known that blue could burn so. It made her heart flutter. "Court me, Zidane," she murmured. "Beat them at their own game." His hands settled firmly on her hips, drawing her closer. Her hands traveled over his shoulders and around his neck as he said in a mellow voice:  
"That's what I do best." His hands moved to the small of her back and their stomachs touched. Slowly, Garnet inclined her head. A knock sounded at the door. Zidane's spine straightened, pulling his head upright and away from her mouth. The door opened before Garnet could either pull away or even allow the disturber to enter.  
"Beatrix, that is rather rude," she chided angrily, for she knew who had knocked. Beatrix stepped through the door anyway.  
"For confidence, your Majesty," she saluted. "The guards _did_ see you two enter together. And just be happy that I came back here rather than Steiner." Zidane chuckled nervously and crossed his arms.  
"My apologies for being cross," Garnet sighed with a smile.  
"It is _quite_ understandable," Beatrix chortled. "I came to inform you that the play is over, the sun is setting, and you are wanted at your own birthday party."  
"Already?"  
"…yes," Beatrix nodded. Garnet looked over at Zidane.  
"Will I see you there?" she asked.  
"Sure," he grinned. "It'll be my opening number."   
"It's a formal banquet and ball," Beatrix interjected making a face.  
"So I can't go like this," Zidane shrugged as he regarded his outfit. "I'll just go change." Beatrix didn't look so convinced as Zidane waved and left. "So long, my sweet. I won't be a minute, I'll be many!" he called through the open door. Garnet laughed. She finally knew how she felt: ecstatic.  
  
  
  
  
*(A/N: for those of you who didn't get this, Just before Garnet cut her hair, she asked Zidane to "remember the way [she] was, for [her]." Personally, I don't think that she was talking about the length of her hair right there...)  
  
Zidane at a ball facing down the nobles? Oi, that could be trouble... Review, please! I'll be back wih more in a bit.   



	3. Three Beats, Four Strings

Hey, there was a little confusion involving what Zidane was doing while he was gone. He did not "cut" down the Iifa tree, that bit was Garnet being sarcastic. As I said before, the idea is a carry-over from "Between the Lines," but instead of making people read all 60,000 words of that, I'll just quickly explain. The idea was that the Iifa tree held the life-streams from both planets in its roots, and once it had gathered all the souls from Gaia, it would switch the two. Zidaen spent a year and a half freeing the two lifestreams from Iifa, giving Gaia back it's original souls and Terra back hers. In the process, the genomes were inhabited by Terran souls, much like some of the Black Mages eventually got souls, and the Terran nation was reborn, only they live now on Gaia. The whole theory if covered in chapters 18 "En Memorium," and 19 "The Root of Change," if you want the whole story. Phew. Now on with the story.  
~Enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
_(I am the)  
Blue canary in the alley by the light switch  
Who watches over you.  
Make a little birdhouse in your soul.  
(Not to put too fine a pine on it)  
(Or say I'm the only bee in your bonnet)  
Make a little birdhouse in your soul._  
(from "Birdhouse in Your Soul," by They Might Be Giants)  
  
  
After half an hour of formal greetings, the banquet started. And by this time, Garnet was beginning to wonder just where Zidane had gone. After assuring the queen that everything was quite all right, Beatrix set out to find the missing lover. It didn't take long, for after she boarded the theatre ship, she simply followed the voices. When she came in through the partially opened door, her jaw dropped. Zidane, in a completely different outfit, turned to look at her.  
"Hey," he chided, whipping his tail around. "It's rude to stare." Beatrix kept on staring. She had been expecting to find Zidane in noble's style from last year, for most theatre companies got their costumes either on sale or donated from nobles who were bored with their old clothes. What Zidane was wearing only reminded her of Kuja's outfit. The top was navy blue, made of a thick, shimmering material that Beatrix could not place. The sleeves were of a slightly paler blue and tapered to flare at the wrists. Square-necked in the back, the vest had a v-neckline in the front, which brought a certain sophistication to Zidane's fairly rounded features. It fit snugly to his form all the way to where it abruptly ended, it's cut following his ribcage all the way around, revealing his belly and the small of his back to the eyes of all. The pants picked up again just below his navel, fitting snugly again as the vest did over his slightly-wider-than-a-normal-guy's hips and down to the knees, where it faded into the same blue as the sleeves before disappearing into black boots that rose to half calf length. All that and the tail frisking back and forth nervously…  
"You look," Beatrix could think of no nicer word, "outlandish."  
"Otherworldly?" laughed Blank from the opposite wall. The others began to laugh as well. Zidane rolled his eyes back into his head.  
"I know what it looks like," he said, annoyed. "I was Gaian once too you know." The laughter intensified anew, but Beatrix quickly calmed down.  
"What has possessed you to dress in that?" she asked him.  
"Look, lady," he snorted, "this was _not_ cheap. It's formal wear in New Bran Bal." Beatrix held up her hands defensively.  
"Okay, I apologize." Suddenly, Zidane wrinkled up his features in a perplexed expression.  
"Does it look all right?" he ventured. Beatrix looked him over again, only to find herself staring intently at his navel. She shook her head to get herself to look away.  
"If that's the look you're going for, sure," she finally answered. "But the hair…"  
"Eiyexactly, the hair!" Ruby interjected with a hyperactive nod.  
"What's wrong with the hair?" asked Marcus.  
"It's all 'eh,'" Ruby decided.  
"Very 'boy-next-door,'" Beatrix translated.  
"Oi…" Blank and Marcus replied, not understanding. Zidane, by this time, was starting intently at the mirror, running his hands through the ruddy blonde locks in question.  
"Come on," he muttered. "There can't be something wrong with looking cute, can there? How boring is this party going to be?" Beatrix came forward and pulled all of his hair away from his forehead.  
"Hmm," she contemplated. "If we slicked it all back, and secured it down here…"  
"Siddown, Zidane!" Ruby commanded with excitement as she rushed forward to help Beatrix. The two women struggled with the nonconformist tresses for fifteen minutes before they finally had all of Zidane's hair pulled away from his face and secured at the base of his neck in a withered looking ponytail. Zidane took one look in the mirror before tossing his head. Immediately, his bangs fell forward again.  
"Zidane!" groaned Ruby.  
"Oh," he quickly made his way for the door, "you know you love it. I am one late date! Bye!" he waved to everyone as he bolted out the door. Beatrix followed after him.  
"So," she said as she caught up to the smaller figure, "you actually intend to go out like that in public." Zidane looked up at her with a raised eyebrow.  
"Beatrix?" he waved her closer. "Let's you and me get on the same page. You were watching the play, right?"  
"…yes."  
"Tell me, why did Blank's character want Cornelia to marry Schneider?"  
"Because…" Beatrix trailed off to think, "because the marriage would have ensured peace between the two kingdoms."  
"Bingo."  
"Zidane…" Beatrix gave him an odd look. "You're from Lindblum but—"  
"Nooo," Zidane shook his head with a smile. "Beatrix, I am a Terran. My sister is the governess of the Terran people. How do we stand among the Alexandrian people? Or even all of the Gaians?"  
"Well," she considered this too. "We're rather suspicious of you."  
"Not scared at all?" he glanced her way as they came upon the door to the castle. "Or nervous or whatever?"  
"Maybe," she shrugged, then in a low voice, "clean up your speech, nonetheless, Mr. Ambassador."  
"Aye, aye," he winked.  
"I want the queen to be happy," she continued in a hushed tone as they proceeded towards the grand hall, "so I'll try to help you, yet there is much I cannot do."  
"I'm prepared," he smiled jauntily, offering her his arm. And so the general entered the Banquet hall on the arm of a man nearly half her size.  
The meal went well, although Zidane did have to excuse himself during one idealistic nobleman's address to the company. Actually, by the time the man had been listing reasons why decreasing military employment was a _good_ idea, Zidane was forced to bolt from the table to avoid the recognition of the others that the champagne he had been drinking had come out his nose. Upon the Queen's request, Beatrix went to see to the young savior of the world. She found him split between laughing and complaining about the bubbles in his nose, but by the time he had calmed down, Beatrix was still trying to catch her breath from both his dilemma and his remark:  
"Yeah, if I were a thief, the best way to get me to behave would be to take the patrol _off_ of the street." And it was then that she was convinced that the country would not suffer from his influence on the throne.  
But the opposition had an agenda as well, and their primary tactic was "divide and conquer." The second the celebration began, half of the suitors went to gain Garnet's ear, and the other half came to interrogate her object of affection. At first, Zidane managed to comfortably keep them friendly at arm's length, but then one man joined their ranks.  
"Zidane Tribal," he said as he slipped past a few peers, "I've heard so much about you."  
"Really? I haven't the faintest clue whom you might be." A jab, Zidane had to admit, but a good-natured one. Or as good-natured as Zidane could get with these spoiled, stuck-up, lousy, nosey, no good…  
"I am the son of Count Frederick de Granville, Peter de Granville," the man bowed formally. "Her Majesty's husband-elect." Zidane felt his tail go rigid, but the rest of him remained relatively calm. _ You could be Cid Fabool the First for all I care,_ Zidane felt like saying, but he played the game.  
"Does the Queen know about this?" Zidane asked casually, drawing a chuckle from the surrounding noblemen.  
"She does," he smiled, although his eyes now bore a sneer. Zidane lashed his tail once, just because he had to fight the urge not to say something that he would regret. And it was his move.  
"Funny," he scratched his chin. "She told me that she hadn't made a decision."  
"Not formally, no," Peter agreed with a haughty expression. "She requested that I hold my proposal for that reason. In any event, why should she confide such things in you?" The man was trouble; Zidane did not wish to speak with him further.  
"Because I am a trusted friend," he replied bluntly.  
"Oh?" the look on Peter's face made Zidane sincerely want to slap him. "She told me that you were simply a common thief." _ Damn,_ Zidane thought as the surrounding suitors began to murmur amongst themselves.  
"Garnet has called me many things, but 'common' was _never_ one of them."  
"With or without the adjective, a thief you are," Peter finished. Zidane nearly reached over to wipe the smile off of his face. Instead, Zidane racked his brain for some bullshit.  
"Correction," Zidane held up a finger and an eyebrow. "A thief is what I was when I was forced to conform to your close-minded society. In reality, the most I've had to do with this planet was deliver it from imminent destruction." This brought a hush to the murmuring, but the man who wanted Garnet's hand did not cease.  
"As I recall, you were the Terran translator, brought along so that the Queen and Captain Steiner could save the planet from the threat that is Terra," the slime continued, although Zidane wasn't too angry to notice the collective cringe at the mention of Terra. The people might be anxious for peace with the alien race after all.  
"You might want to cease you're ranting while you still have credit to your name," Zidane shot back. "True, I was part of the party of eight that fought of the destruction of _all_ life. But her Majesty was _here_ while I was dealing with what I was referring too."  
"Zidane? Are you preoccupied?" came a feminine voice from behind him.  
"Mikoto!" Zidane returned happily, trying to hide the relief from his voice. He quickly went to embrace her. "Ah, where are my manners?" he apologized lightly. "This is my sister, Mikoto, Governess of New Bran Bal."  
Would it kill you to smile? he asked her in private telepathy.  
Such action is overrated, she answered, but a gorgeous smile broke out upon her dainty features as she nodded her greetings.  
"I have no time to chat now," she apologized. "I must speak with Regent Cid. And wish Queen Garnet a happy birthday, of course."   
"I'll come with you," Zidane said quickly, offering his sister his arm. She was quite used to this action by now, but her two advisors, who were standing right there, exchanged glances. Zidane was quite relieved to be free of the situation. Cid could tell.  
"Worn out already, my boy?" Cid asked with a laugh.  
"Naw, bring it on." Then Mikoto and her top advisors began to discuss relations with Cid. Zidane slinked off to find Beatrix, for it was impossible to get close to Garnet.  
"Who does that Grainy Peter guy think he is?" Zidane complained, interrupting a conversation between Steiner and Beatrix. Steiner didn't get what he was asking at first, but Beatrix understood at once.  
"Oh, I probably should have warned you about him…" she apologized.  
"Hell, yes," Zidane nodded, upset.  
"Shhh!" Steiner waved frantically, trying not to have a heart attack.  
"Are you rare, medium, or well-done?" Beatrix asked.  
"Let's just say I'm going to have to hide behind a lot of skirts," Zidane groaned.  
"It is quite possible that Peter de Granville is going to be the next king," Steiner added, catching on. "He's wealthy, well-educated, and has the Queen's favor."  
"Yes, but can he dance?" Zidane asked jokingly.  
"Can you?" asked Beatrix, looking off towards the dance floor, where Garnet was swirling with some rich pig. Zidane watched the procession for a moment before elbowing Beatrix's side.  
"What's her favorite piece?" Beatrix thought for a moment, as did Steiner for it was he who said:  
"Is it not that one waltz?"  
"Oh yes!" Beatrix smiled. "A string quartet waltz entitled 'Fragments of Memories.'" *  
"Thanks," Zidane nodded with a grin and ran off to talk with the conductor.  


***

  
Garnet gratefully made her way to the punch bowl once the orchestra was taking a break. Again, she glanced around anxiously for any sign of Zidane, but there was none. She sighed, not expecting to see him at all that night. Life was almost like a torturer, who only tormented you as much as you could stand, but tormented you nonetheless. Garnet loved life, but she did not want to be living it with these men at her side. She saw Peter making his way toward her, a usually relieving sight, but not any more. What was she to tell him?  
"Happy Birthday, Your Highness," he had pushed through the crowd to take her hand in his and kiss it deeply. "I trust you are enjoying yourself." Garnet withdrew her hand to help herself to some punch, ignoring several offers to help her with it.  
"Hardly enough," she answered. The orchestra had started playing the next song. They had only gotten through five notes of it when Garnet's face lit up. Several suitors began to make their moves as she exclaimed, "Why, it's that song!" But as Garnet turned around towards the dance floor, she came face to face with Zidane.  
"There you are," she breathed softly. _I should have expected him to be right behind me…_ she thought with a smile. As the tune began to elevate into a slow waltz, Zidane's bare hand rose, palm up.  
"May I have this dance?" he asked, slyly. Garnet nearly shouted "yes" with enthusiasm, but instead, she merely curtsied and placed her delicate fingers in his larger, stronger ones. She ignored the angry stares from the richer men as Zidane led her through the crowd of finely dressed upperclassmen and straight through several already moving couples to the center of the dance floor. Zidane then twirled Garnet around herself before taking her hip in his hand. Dreamily, Garnet lifted hers to his shoulder. And as the tune picked up, Zidane set the pace, his first step passionately connecting their hips. Garnet nearly gasped as he led at a flying pace, the two of them gliding and weaving perfectly through the slower, less animated couples. They covered the area in half the time I took any of the other couples, and yet, their speed was no different.  
It didn't take Garnet long to realize what set them apart from the rest. Zidane was dancing for performance, as he'd been trained for work on the stage, which set the pace slightly different. But what was truly special was that neither of them was dancing for show at all, as the more refined couples were. Zidane danced for the fun of it, and for sharing the happy moment with her. Garnet quickly abandoned herself to the dance, releasing her mind from all the troubles. Every focus rested on Zidane's face, his touch, and his movement. The feet and the music were something that just happened. Garnet found herself giggling with delight as they improvised a quickstep routine to a faster section in the music before settling themselves back into the sensual waltz.  
After nearly three minutes of freedom, the dance began to subside, and pair slowed down to the mood of the cello, each staring intently into each other's eyes. But the piece ended, and the few remaining couples that had not backed off to watch them cleared the floor. Zidane and Garnet were quickly pulled out of their reverie when they discovered themselves alone in the center of the room, while everyone else was waiting for the ensemble to change their pages. Red-faced, Zidane led his Dagger off the floor and towards the egress, keeping her hand enclosed in his the whole time. But despite his attempts, Peter intercepted them, accompanied by a few others that Zidane didn't like either.  
"Ah, my beloved Garnet," Peter started towards them. _Well, the guy certainly has nerve,_ Zidane thought begrudgingly. "Before I get cut off again, I'd like to ask you for the next dance." Zidane felt the Queen squeeze his hand as she replied:  
"Certainly, Peter. I need to talk to you." Zidane nearly laughed when he saw the new expression on Peter's face as he relieved Zidane of his lover. However, he was severely disappointed not to be with Dagger any more. Zidane quickly went off to speak with Freya so that he could avoid any more contact with the vast number of Noble's sons. Sadly, he doubted he would see the Queen again that evening.  
  
  
  
  
*(A/N: that would be track 13 from the Final Fantasy VIII Orchestral Collection, _Fithos Lusec Wecos Vinosec_. I love that piece myself...)  
  
Pray for me to have time to write, seeing as I'll probably be cast for this semester's production of Ulysses. That's five nights a week right there. -_-   
Oh, and please review. :D 


	4. Amusing Power (say the chapter title out...

Give me power! Literally!  
Want to hear a tale of wonderful neglect on my part? Last week, instead of pdating, I saw Lord of the Rings again! Yeeeeeeeeei! And then I had sooo much homework during the week, and when I was finally done with it on Friday, we had a beautiful icestorm. Followed by freakinsh wind. Will somebody please tell me why our power lines are _above_ ground? Poor laptop battery. Ran out on me. Poor CD player batteries. No music for hours on end. Well, we got power back this afternoon, so here's the next chapter!  
~Enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
_It must have been cold there in my shadow,  
To never have sunlight on your face.  
Yet, you were content to let me shine;  
You always walked a step behind.  
So I was the one with all the glory,  
While you were the one with all the strength.  
A beautiful face without a name…  
A beautiful smile to hide the pain…_  
(from "Wind Beneath My Wings," performed by Bette Midler)  
  
  
Zidane felt stretched over the next few days. Seeing Garnet was next to impossible, although he managed to sit next to her twice when she called for private parties with the old group of friends. Out of these brief periods of bliss, being with his old friends was almost discomforting. It was odd to find that he had changed the most. At times, he was even uncomfortable to be with Tantalus. Truth be told, he felt that he could only relax among his own kind. _Huh, my "own" kind…_ Zidane mused as he crept towards the room that the visitors from New Bran Bal had claimed for themselves. The Terran people were generally fun loving appreciators of beauty and excitement. He was probably the rowdiest of them, for as a majority they were soft spoken. He opened the door to find them all drinking alcohol and playing a card game called "spit." It was nice to hear random swatches of Terran speech intermingled with the common tongue of Gaia.  
"Good sunset, Zidane!" one female called from behind her hand, then groaned when she realized she had missed three opportunities to discard during her distraction. Zidane chuckled his amusement as he found a seat to watch the game from.  
"The greeting is 'good evening' in these parts, Chiaria," he grinned.  
"But it's yet to become evening!" she protested before groaning again.  
"Chirin," her lover Sumisu chided from behind, "pay attention!" The game slowed to a stop when Mikoto and her two advisors came through the door. All looked tired but triumphant.  
"What's the word?" Zidane asked expectantly, standing up.  
"Peace negotiations will continue in New Bran Bal," Mikoto answered, sounding pleased although her face was as blank as a fresh sheet of paper. "That should please you, Zidane."  
"Damn straight!" Zidane shouted as he pumped an arm in victory. The others laughed at his endearing lack of tact.  
"We leave at daybreak," the advisor at Mikoto's right expanded. The Terrans started then to celebrate, happy to be homeward bound. Zidane shot out the door to explain the good news to his Tantalus brothers.  
  
The next day, after saying farewell to his friends, Zidane took his place among the Terran ambassadors. It was important at this point to be considered one of them. The reborn race, itching to get home, was assembled at the dock of Cid's airship long before any of the representatives of the Gaian nations had appeared. When they finally did start trickling in, the genomic individuals had a hard time hiding their impatience. Zidane greeted Regent Cid warmly, but his expression darkened when he noted how many lords were bringing their sons along. Conversely, he could hide neither the love in his eyes nor the delight upon his face when the Queen joined them, accompanied by Steiner and the royal guard: the Knights of Pluto.  
Mikoto's accompaniment began to board the ship with Cid's workmen while the Alexandrians and nobles continued shoptalk. Zidane remained, hoping to get close to Garnet. Suddenly, Zidane heard the strained flapping of scaled wings. He scanned the area quickly with his newly developed energy awareness to find a dragon approaching from the sun. By this time, other people had noticed it, he judged from the screaming. He also noticed that Peter de Granville was the first to draw his sword as the Grand Dragon touched down opposite the airship. Steiner quickly drew his sword and began ordering his knights around. The nobles were either scrambling for the airship or nervously baring various weapons. It seemed to Zidane the Garnet was the only one without fear.  
_She has the reason not to be afraid,_ he thought admirably. Then he remembered his own weapon: Ultima. _Oh yeah, I had that for a reason, didn't I?_ Zidane unsheathed the twin blades and locked them into place opposite each other. Half of the company stopped to see the crystal blue of the ancient Terran weapon. Most notably, the dragon ceased its roaring at the threats of men to snort in Zidane's general direction. It knew a challenge when it saw one. Zidane propped the weapon on his shoulder as he made his way away from the _Hilda Guarde_.  
"_Estuans interius ira vehementi_," he baited at it in a language of old. The dragon charged at him, sweeping all the other opponents from itself as it barreled down upon the last of the highlanders. Zidane bade his time, watching almost as if only from interest as the monster drew closer. Vehemently, as Zidane had suggested, it swung a venomous claw at him. It was far too late, for by the time it had started its strike, Zidane was counterstriking. The dragon reared up with a roar streaming cold blood from a gash in its chest. It spun and struck again, seeking to take out the small, tailed man with any or all of its lethal limbs. Zidane was nothing if not nimble and was quickly cutting the dragon to pieces. After multiple failed attempts to decapitate the fleet fighter with its poisonous touch, the frustrated Grand Dragon breathed a Thundara spell.  
Zidane was prepared for this, but not quite quick enough. A gasp escaped from the onlookers as Zidane was struck down and sent tumbling along the ground, limbs cackling with electric energy. After a split second however, the resilient genome had darted well out of the dragon's reach and stood panting, no worse for the wear. A second gasp, followed by a murmuring, went through the noblemen, who were shocked by the lack of damage done to the young man. Zidane remembered the strategy of the old times. He always got personal with the large monsters, and it never mattered if Vivi missed, for Zidane had no weakness to elemental attacks. Recently, all magic had less and less affect on Zidane. Only Zidane himself truly understood why. The dragon, encouraged by the results of his last attack was now conjuring up a much stronger spell. In the corner of his eye, Zidane saw Garnet break free of the crowd, running in her long skirts to his aid. He could practically hear the words of Reflect forming on her lips, but he caught her eyes and shook his head. She withdrew, although the doubt and worry lingered on her face.  
The sky darkened above; Zidane drew his eyes up to it. Full Thundaga—death to all the assembled—brewed amongst the clouds, ready to be released. And amidst the screams of terror and confusion, Zidane smiled. He raised his right hand to the sky, as the powerful thunder spell broke open. All the bolts struck Zidane's hand. His face contorted in pain, but his peace held. Everyone stared in awe as he bought his fist down, for it glowed a brilliant pink as it was brought level with his shoulder. Zidane glanced up at the terrified dragon, and smirked.  
"Shock," he announced, as he stretched out his hand to the monster. It was indeed a variation of Shock that tore the life from the dragon, its own power becoming its downfall. The creature slumped to the ground, stone dead. There was a silence that hung over the Gaians as Zidane walked back towards the ship, shaking the feeling back into his hand. The Terrans, however, broke out into applause from the deck, although one of them leaned forward and shouted:  
"Boooooo! Where were the waves of light and neon signs?!"  
"It's too early for that!" Zidane shouted back, making some sort of sign with his hand. Whatever it meant, it brought roaring laughter from the tailed people.  
"Are you hurt?" Garnet asked, her eyes full of concern as she came close to him, purposefully touching his right arm.  
"Not really," he answered, sounding disinterested, as he sheathed the Ultima blades. His eyes told her otherwise. She took his shoulders in her hands and murmured a quick Cure spell. His body glowed with a rejuvenating green light as she brought herself close against him. None-too-discreetly, Zidane petted her head, drawing her face against his neck. He then put hand around her waist, pulling her completely into an embrace. _Any excuse is a good excuse,_ he thought happily as she returned his embrace. With a quick glance, he surveyed the field of nobles' sons. All looked both incredibly envious and satisfyingly alarmed. He fixed his gaze on Peter, who was practically seething. Whatever Garnet had told the son of the Count had definitely not pleased him. What was better was, once Peter realized that the "common thief" was looking directly at him, he speedily averted his gaze. _What a blessed turn of events,_ Zidane thought smugly. No one was going to argue his abilities now.  
"Three guesses who brought that beast here," Zidane whispered in his lover's ear. "And the second two aren't necessary."  
"Now, now…" she hushed him. "Conceivably, it _could_ have come on its own."  
"Uh-huh."  
"Zidane, my boy!" Steiner came up and slapped him on the back as he and Garnet withdrew from each other. "You've most definitely improved! Next we'll have to try you against a chimera!"  
"Psh," Zidane scoffed in the hearing of all. "Pit me against a yan or three any day. That might prove slightly interesting." More silence. Even Garnet was looking at him funny. "Of course, it might prove incredibly _boring_," he continued, apologetically. There was no doubt in Zidane's mind that he _could_ beat a yan, it was only that he did not wish to sound proud. Regardless, once the airship took off, Zidane stood at the bow of it, alone with his Dagger, and undisturbed. He slipped his hand into hers as the wind picked up, drawing their hair from their faces.  
"That was quite a show you put on back there," she contemplated admiringly.  
"It impressed you?" he drew back in surprise.  
"Of course," she looked at him strangely. "It was nothing short of incredible. Why would I not be impressed?"  
"It's just—" Zidane broke off and began to laugh. "I keep forgetting how much stronger I've become. And for once…" he looked deeply into her eyes as he chose his words. "I was not trying to impress you." Garnet looked back at him, a smile playing at her lips.   
"Zidane," she played with his collar, "you don't know how often I kicked myself for pretending to take you for granted." Slowly, Zidane reached for her cheek. He stroked it for a while, reveling in the sensation of petting a rose petal.  
"I didn't mind," he finally said, raising his other hand to her other cheek, cupping her head in both hands. Garnet stood enchanted, unsure what to do with her hands. "I…didn't mind," he repeated, bringing his face low. She raised one hand over his, the other one gripping the railing for balance. Their noses brushed. Garnet tore her eyes from his to glance at his mouth. It was so close. _Too close._ She pulled away just in time as the door to the cabins opened and several elderly members of her board of councilors stepped out to enjoy the breeze. She looked up at Zidane mournfully. His face was beet red and he was staring off into the distance. She sighed and adjusted her skirts, although it was pointless to do so in this wind. She longed to be intimate with Zidane. But if they were caught merely kissing now… She shook her head.  
"Life is not fair," she told her beloved, as more people came out on deck. "I wish we needed not to be so secretive." He glanced over his shoulder for a moment before grunting his agreement and looking back over the world. However, Garnet had caught a glimpse of his eye. "What are you planning?" she poked his arm.  
"What makes you think I'm planning something?" The innocent look on his face was positively perfect. But Garnet knew better.  
"Oh don't play all innocent with me," she laughed. "I know you too well!"  
"_So-ka?_" he asked something she didn't understand. She raised an eyebrow.  
"All right then, keep your secrets," she sniffed, leaning against the railing. "Curiosity is an unladylike quality anyway." This was his turn to raise an eyebrow.  
"Since when were you concerned with being 'ladylike'?" he asked. Garnet made a noncommittal noise. "Aha, but I have ways of making you talk…" He jumped up on the railing, standing on one foot only. "Wheeeeee!" he grinned, and toppled over backwards.  
"Omigod, Zidane!" Garnet shrieked, but stopped herself when Zidane hoisted himself back up onto the deck.  
"Is it ladylike to scream?" he asked, bearing that old roguish grin of his.  
"Don't scare me like that," she reproved, punching him in the arm. He grabbed her wrist and pulled it behind her.  
"Hey, I need that arm," he protested. Garnet rolled her dark chocolate eyes, but realized quite quickly how much attention they were attracting.   
"You can stop teasing me now," she said with a giggle.  
"Are you sure you want me to, Your Majesty," he asked, catching on, but he leaned his head closer, whispering, "mystifying, magical, majesty…"  
"Not all that sure," she smiled fully, her full lips spread wide enough for Zidane to—he stopped himself and let her go.  
"Make up your mind!" he shrugged.  
"Hm," she made herself to think. "I want to go to lunch. You will come with me." She snapped her fingers and made in the direction of the galley.  
"Whoa, when did I agree to that?" Zidane called after her, thoroughly enjoying making a scene with the Queen of Alexandria.  
"Agree?" she looked at him as if he had sprouted a second tail. "I _ordered_ you to come with me."  
"No dice," he made a snobbish face. "I'm a Terran, and therefore a partaker of selective democracy. No one 'orders' me anywhere. We must vote."  
"I see," she smiled evilly and grabbed his arm. "But I have taken you prisoner. So now I order you to come with me."  
"I can't argue with that…" he dropped his head, as if in defeat. Then Garnet lost it and burst out giggling. Zidane looked up at her, biting back laughter himself. "I'd call you a cruel monarch, but I don't thoroughly object to coming with you."  
"Why didn't you say so in the first place?" she placed her hands on her hips as if in exasperation.  
"I'm just being difficult."  
"And therefore teasing me again?"  
"You know you didn't want me to stop," he grinned and offered her his arm. "Shall we go to lunch?" Smiling with all of her face, the Queen of Alexandria allowed the Understudy of Tantalus to lead her off of the deck.  
By afternoon, the ship had arrived at the Outer Continent. Everyone came outside to watch the arrival. Zidane took Garnet's hand once again and squeezed it as they passed over the Qu's Marsh and towards the "Dead Forest."  
"That looks familiar," he elbowed her as he pointed off to the Dwarf City of Conde Petie. Garnet giggled at the memory. "Too bad we're only married there," he whispered mischievously, "it'd be so much nicer to be married in the next city over." She smiled at him, noting the suspicious light in his eyes from before. "Look," he breathed suddenly. Garnet looked and gasped. The once dead forest was overrun by bluish-greenery, as was the once dead plain. But what was most impressive was the construction of mostly finished, white structures, erected between the beach and forest, facing the great ocean south with their backs to the wall. Clustered in strips around them were many, many partially finished buildings.  
"How did they manage—"  
"I might ask the same of your city," Zidane cut her off.  
"Zidane…" Garnet shook her head in disbelief. "We had something to start from. _None_ of this was here a year and a half ago."  
"My culture's more advanced?" Zidane suggested with a shrug. Then he pointed to the horizon. "Quickly, look there!" Garnet followed his gesture. At first she saw nothing. Then, for a second, she glimpsed the dancing of a thousand tiny rainbows that shattered like glass before the fragments vanished. She blinked once to ensure her sanity.  
"Zidane…" she breathed, "what was that?"  
"The dismissal of the guard," Zidane smiled. "It will return once the ship is inside."  
"The guard?" Garnet asked. "Like a guardian? An eidolon?"  
"Oh, no," Zidane shook his head. "It's quite mortal. And useless against an eidolon, I'd think. But it is a shield against weapons and a barrier against life forms. It keeps our native creatures in and the Gaian ones out, so to speak."  
"Native creatures?" she asked, intrigued. _Curious as ever, I see, _thought Zidane.  
"Mostly plants," Zidane scratched his head, "considering that was my forte, and I was too weak to help with construction. But we do have a few…'fauna specie,' as my sister would call them. And more to come in the future, I'd presume."  
"Like what?" Garnet pressed as the ship hovered before touching down.  
"Oh, you'll see," Zidane smiled and glanced upward as the Guard of New Bran Bal resumed its position. They had arrived in the city of the Terran Souls.  
  
  
  
  
Yes, that is Latin, and yes, that is Japanese. I really don't believe you about not knowing the Latin part, but I'll humor ya. It means "burning inside with violent anger." And a shiny penny to those of you who can tell me where it's from. 9__9  
As for the Japanese, if you don't know at least that, then you're worse off then Garnet, cause I'm not telling. :-P  
And, crap, know what? Rehearsal starts the 10th. Bye bye, freedom. -_-  



	5. The Heart of the Other

Yei... I didn't die this week. n_n I'll bet y'all are happy about that, ne? Anyway, a few outside references, so dude, I don't own any European Mythology of any sort, nor would it matter if I did because I am making no money offa this. Not that that was neccesary. Also, plenty of Japanese, and Latin made to sound like Japanese, and even Gaelic made to sound like Japanese. But I'm not saying a word. Anyhow, 'tis late and I can barely type at this point, so booya.  
~Enjoy!  
  
  
  
_Isn't it wonderful?  
Two people walking the streets,  
Hand in hand.  
Oh, I want to go  
To your town…  
To your house…  
Into your arms…  
To that chest  
I entrust my body.  
This evening eludes  
The dream I see._  
(from "Suteki Da Ne" by Nobuo Uematsu, performed by Rikki, translated by…me!)  
  
  
Garnet stayed close to Zidane as they disembarked. Several vehicles arrived to meet the ambassadors. They were somewhat similar to the air cabs of Lindblum, but they hovered over the ground at a nearly constant point and were open at the top.  
"Our apologies for making you dock out here," Mikoto announced, "but we have no facilities for your ship, and do not expect to have any for months yet to come. But do not fear, Regent, your ship should be quite safe here."  
"I do not doubt it, your Ladyship," Cid smiled and nodded.  
"Thank you, Regent," Mikoto remembered to smile back. "I do hope you enjoy riding in our _hoberas_. They are ecologically safe and rather comfortable." The Gaians began to whisper amongst themselves. Zidane hid his smile behind his hand, knowing that the nobles would neither know no care what it meant to be 'ecologically safe.' After momentary consideration, he spoke up.  
"By 'ecologically safe'," he explained, "she means that we have taken care to see that they will not do the planet any harm." _ A lame point, yes, _he thought, _but a point none-the-less._ He quickly took the opportunity to help Garnet into the hover car, taking her to the seat where he knew she'd get the best view. There was something in particular he wanted her to see. Once loaded, the three _hoberas_ picked up speed towards the city, sailing over the plains without ever touching a single blade of emerald green grass. Zidane, however, leaned well over the side to snatch one.  
"_Rumina_," he said, handing it to Garnet, who made a questioning sound. "We have but two varieties at this time," he shrugged. "_Buroia_ and _rumina._ This is the latter." Garnet smiled, turning the leaflet over in her hand. It was a deep green, and nearly transparent, almost like living glass. Garnet recalled the luminous planet that she had gone to so long ago. It had been dead then… but some of it lived here.  
"It almost glows," she alleged.  
"It does," Zidane smiled. "All Terran foliage does. Our planet was further from the sun than Gaia. Your plants support you by blocking out the strong light. Ours… made more to add to the weaker sunlight."  
"Then why do you need such plants here?" Peter interrupted, with more than a hint of haughtiness in his voice. Garnet cringed at his voice, for she realized then how closely people were watching her actions with the thief genome. Zidane, however, coolly turned up his eyes toward the son of the Count and replied:  
"We are of the opinion that a forest should not be a dark and dreary place that spawns foul things." With this, he swept his arm towards a grove of trees that they were approaching. The leaves of the various perennials were mostly shades of green, although many were brilliant yellow and a few were dark red. All the trunks were a shade between white and silver, with the odd red leaved ones bearing a beige hue. The air beneath the canopy bore patches of pale violet mist—stray fog, rather than the evil kind. The forest floor was littered with small ferns, each of which gave off gentle blue and purple light. Between these ferns, the ground was lit as if by stained glass, mostly green. Several large white creatures stood together before the trees, flicking short tails and large ears. As the company approached, they lifted their graceful necks and fled into the trees, seeming to glide as their slender legs only pretended to touch the ground. They disappeared amongst the trees like phantoms as the _hoberas_ passed by.  
"Zidane…" Garnet finally caught her breath. "Zidane, what were those?"  
"_Shika_," Zidane answered. "White deer. All of our forest creatures are white, for the same reason yours are dark colors."  
"To blend with the light?" Peter rejoined the conversation.  
"Exactly," Zidane nodded, feeling a little more lenient towards the man who was steadily losing out. "Although, I do know that we have one black deer. Those are very rare, as you might imagine. He's really gorgeous."  
"I thought you Terrans did not like dark things," Peter's sneer was small, but it was there.  
"I think that black is the most beautiful of all," Zidane answered, turning his gaze upon Garnet, whose cheeks flushed at such a bold compliment. Peter's eyes also fell upon Garnet's dark hair.  
"As do I…" he added, although it was obvious that he felt quite outdone. He cast Garnet a poor attempt at a longing look before returning to his seat.  
"_Kawaisou na baka,_" Zidane muttered behind a smile before turning back to look at the rapidly approaching city. Garnet sighed and looked forward again. _I never realized how hard it is to get a moment to myself until now… _she reminisced. She gasped as she looked upon the city of New Bran Bal. It was mostly white; the streets were a glossy white, the structures the color of champaign and cream, and the trimmings of the houses were either strong warms or faded cools. Here and there were plants not unlike the lustrous flora outside.  
"It's so…clean," she told Zidane in awe, but then felt stupid for doing so. But it was true. Even the sites full of construction were incredibly free of blemish.  
"Maybe compared to Alexandria," he nodded, "but that will soon change." Garnet had no time to argue with him, for they came upon the capitol, the only building completely finished. It was pure marble, but had all manners of sculpture carved into it. Garnet could think of nothing to say as she looked upon the beautiful craftsmanship. She nearly lost her footing as she left the transport for looking up rather than where she was going. Zidane chuckled as he helped her remain balanced.  
"The twelve gods and the nine goddesses of the Roma-Franc," Zidane explained motioning to the twenty-one figures that were carved into the arc of the capital, and, motioning to the figures that lined the stairs, "and the Danan… deities of the Highlander Tribes. One from each tribe."  
"Oh," Garnet nodded absently, for now she was looking upon the first step leading to the capitol. She could not read the language written upon it. "Zidane? What does it say?" Zidane looked silently down at the stair for several minutes, then softly:  
"The first step to our return… placed in memory of Kuja, who taught us that our fate is ours and ours alone to determine. Forever we will remember your struggles, silver crusader." The pair stood silent for a moment.  
"Why…?" Garnet looked at him in confusion.  
Zidane sighed, "Remember when I said that I might've done the same thing, had I been in his shoes? That's why. We always remember people from the point of being in their shoes."  
"I suppose," Garnet admitted, looking angrily upon the marble stair.  
"How do you remember Brahne?" he cut in. Garnet's shoulders fell, but then she looked up at Zidane with a smile:  
"I think I understand." The two were interrupted by Mikoto, who raised her voice to announce:  
"After you are shown to your rooms, we will arrange a tour, after which dinner will be served. Negotiations resume tomorrow." Zidane silently followed Garnet, the Terran guide, and the servant who bore the queen's luggage into the hotel. Once the Terran smiled and left, and the servant began unpacking, Zidane tapped Garnet's shoulder.  
"Hmm?" she turned to face him.  
"Excuse me, your highness," his eyes bore that strange light again, "but I think you owe me a date." Garnet laughed as she remembered the silly bet from long ago.  
"You certainly aren't one to forgive your debtors, are you?"  
"I could get off of your case if we go tonight."  
"What about the tour?" Garnet asked, knowing she'd most certainly be missed.  
"What?" Zidane put on a hurt expression. "I'm not a good tour guide?"  
"I'm sure you're a fine tour guide, you insufferable creature," Garnet teased. "What should I wear?" Zidane's eyes lit up.  
"That orange jumpsuit!" he suggested.  
"If I have it," she said, hiding a smile. Behind her, the servant cleared her throat. Garnet turned around to have the white blouse and orange suit thrust into her arms, and the servant took off down the hall. "Um, I guess I'll go change…"  
  
"So where to first?"  
"The stables," Zidane answered. "I don't fancy doing the whole town on foot."  
"Chocobo stables?"  
"Oh no…" he shook his head with a smile. "_Uma._ "  
"What's that?" Garnet asked, but Zidane only smiled. "Fine, fine. Keep your secrets." However, Garnet enjoyed savoring the suspense. Nothing was fun all at once. They reached the edge of the city surprisingly soon. The first thing Garnet noticed was the smell, which was unlike anything she'd ever smelled before.  
"Howari?" Zidane called.  
"Yes?" a Terran male called back, and walked out of the barn carrying…a rake-shaped object.  
"I need to borrow two of your babies."  
"Right," the Terran snorted, "and I need you to forget it."  
"Come on, Howari!" Zidane pleaded. "It's me! And yours are the only ones anywhere!"  
"Hmph," he responded, "has she ever even seen one?" Garnet realized he was talking about her.  
"Of course not," Zidane continued. "And she really needs to, you know?" The opposing Terran seemed to soften a bit. "And besides, I won't be around much after this."  
"You won't bother me after this?" Howari looked suddenly hopeful.  
"Exactly!" Zidane nodded. Howari considered for a moment before nodding himself.  
"Fine, I'll get Eva out. And I'll suppose you'd like to ride Séth?"  
"Sure," Zidane nodded again before motioning Garnet to follow him. "Horses," he explicated once they got inside. Garnet simply stared at the huge creatures—gorgeous, sleek furred animals that stood on four powerful legs.  
"Like Odin's mount," Garnet observed. "Only on four legs… and beautiful instead of terrifying."  
"Oh, they can be quite terrifying, my dear," Howari assured her, as he haltered a huge black animal.  
"Not compared to Sleipnir, they can't," Zidane shook his head. "You really shouldn't argue against things you don't understand, mister disagreeable."  
"Whatever," the horse-keeper shrugged. "You can saddle Séth up yourself, right?"  
"Sure," Zidane answered, taking the huge, black horse by contraption around its face. The magnificent animal strode meekly behind Garnet's beloved and allowed itself to be tied by him. She watched Zidane place a light contraption on its back, and another one on its face, all the while speaking to it in the Terran language.  
"Milady," Howari called from behind her. She turned to be face to face by a white horse with deep blue eyes. "This is Eva, the sweetest thing you'll ever come across. She won't hurt you. Do you need a leg up?"  
"A what?" Garnet asked.  
"Help getting on," Zidane translated as he mounted the giant, black thing.  
"Oh," Garnet said. "Yes, thank you." Howari then demonstrated the "leg up" for her: using his hands as a step more or less rather that having her mount using the stirrup. Garnet had just settled into the saddle when Eva began to move, following Zidane's horse out the door.  
"Be quick getting them back, you hear!" Howari called one last time after them. After a lot of explanation and encouragement from Zidane, Garnet quickly got the hang of riding, for Eva was content to trot beside Séth wherever he went. It was quite pleasant, she found, to ride down the streets of this white city upon the back of a white mare. Zidane was having a hard time being a tour guide, for every time he looked back, he saw his Dagger, sitting lightly in the saddle of a mount of pure white, looking every inch the goddess she was. And her unladylike curiosity amused him as much as ever. At one point, they overtook the original touring party. Zidane ignored the nobles completely as he briefly told Garnet about the Research Facility in front of them. Garnet was having a hard time concentrating on what he said, for she kept stealing glances at the other group. She smiled when she noted that the other tour guide was tactfully ignoring them. Once they'd moved on, their horses' footfalls making a delightful sound against the smooth road, Garnet could not resist teasing him some.  
"Looks like you've got the entire Terran nation backing your campaign," she giggled.  
"More than you know," he confirmed, mysteriously. Garnet said nothing, knowing she'd find out soon enough. And soon, they had covered the whole city.  
"Well, it's a bit yet till sunset," Zidane turned back in his seat to look at her, sitting like some sort of fairy on a horse from the Otherworld. It took him a second to regain his train of thought. "Anywhere else?"  
"Can we…" she asked softly, "Can we see that forest again?"  
"If you're not afraid to ride fast," he answered with a smile. _An angel upon a phantom horse in a luminous forest… How often does one see that?_  
"I am not afraid," Garnet smiled. She was, however, slightly afraid of falling off as the horses gathered speed across the open plain, but after a few minutes of Zidane's constant prompting for her to relax, she found she enjoyed it. _How long has it been since I did something new for the fun of it?_ she wondered, realizing she was yet to find out how much she had truly missed Zidane. They slowed to a walk as they came upon the trees, and after lingering a moment, they entered the glowing realm. The sun was setting, so the light continued to change as they rode leisurely through the wood.  
"You wanna dismount?" he asked, momentarily breaking the stillness of the place.  
"What about the horses?" she allowed herself the momentary distraction.  
"They won't wander far," he answered, dropping to the ground and coming over to help her. "Besides, they'll come when I call them." Once Garnet made it down, the two of them wandered through the enchantment. The warm light from above was steadily being overridden with the cool lights from below. And as the stars came out, their light was magnified in the leaves above, until it seemed the canopy shone with silver. When she stepped upon the ferns, they shed puffs of light.  
"Like little pixies," Garnet noted, delighted. Zidane smiled at her enchantment, but the beauty of the forest was lost to him. All he could see was Dagger, the Queen of Alexandria, her dark chocolate eyes full of _floria_ light, her creamy skin picking up the softest of the stars, her black hair dancing in the balmy breezes that wafted through the trees. It was as if she was one with the glory of the place, but at the same time, she was the most glorious piece of it.  
"Terra must have been beautiful," she said softly. Her voice merely added to the dreamlike quality of the moment.  
"It was…" he confirmed, stepping ever so closer to her. "We'd like to restore Terra's beauty, and return someday. But… in the meantime, we must stay here. We want to establish peace with the Gaians. In Terran tradition, nations would exchange prestigious men and women of their tribes as hostages, to ensure peace. Much like Gaian tradition, as a king would give his daughter to another king's son…" Zidane trailed off trying to organize his thoughts.  
"The Terran people would do this for peace?" she asked, catching on.  
"Yes, so that we might live without trouble… so that we can restore our planet, our home. That is all they want, and me too… but…" Zidane was trembling.  
"But?" she asked after a moment.  
"What I really want," he took a deep breath. "Is to be with you. To never worry where you are, because you'd be beside me. To never fear for your safety, for I'd always be protecting you. To never again have to escape to dreams that I might see your hair, your eyes, your body…because, because you'd be sleeping beside me. To never wonder if you'll ever smile again, because I'd be there to make you laugh, Dagger. Or Garnet…or even Sarah… Because Queen of Alexandria, lost summoner, or anything else you might be or ever become, I want to be the only one to share with you… what it means to live." Dagger stood enchanted in the gentle glowing of the forest, watching every bit of him: the youthful face that hid his true maturity, the untamed hair that lifted from his head to play with the zephyrs, even that tail of his that she had always found fascinating. She understood his sentiments, for they were her own. "That's why, Dagger. That's why I'm asking you to marry me."  
Even though by this point she was half expecting it, Garnet was completely amazed that he had asked. Absently she wondered if he had really meant to ask just yet, but couldn't hold back. But everything boiled down to her deepest feelings. And, listening to his hard breathing, she stared for an eternity into his eyes. Those cat-like eyes, of the truest cerulean, tonight they seemed to shed a light of their own, much like the foliage around them. After a moment, she realized that she was not even questioning her own answer, but merely recovering her voice.  
"Zidane," she smiled, "of course I will."  
  
  
  
Rehearsal starts tomorrow. Fanfics do not happen during plays. But I think about one more chapter for this puppy, and I'll try to get it to you soon.  



	6. First Kiss

Happy Valentines Day, my beloved readers! One final chapter, my box of chocolates to you. As a result, mostly sweet, sweet sap, this chapter.  
~Enjoy!  
  
  
  
_ Did you ever know that you're my hero?  
And everything I wish I could be?  
I can fly higher than an eagle,  
When you are the wind beneath my wings._  
(from "Wind Beneath My Wings", performed by Bette Midler)  
  
  
If Zidane was bored with the negotiations, he hid it very well. When he was annoyed with blatant stupidity, he did not hide it well at all. Garnet began to wonder if having the former thief present was a good idea. Yet, by some miracle, he held his tongue. The meeting itself was actually making progress, with the exception of the Count, who kept insisting that the Terrans should share their technology as part of the terms, even though Cid kept saying that this was unnecessary.  
"You may be willing to ignore their unwillingness, Regent Cid," Frederick de Granville persisted, "but I feel that it begs us to question what they may be hiding from us." Several of the other nobles began o murmur at his point.  
"No one is ever aware of his own ignorance," Zidane suddenly spoke up, "so we will ignore any potential accusation in that statement." Nearly everyone jumped at the sound of his voice, for they had quite forgot that he was even there. Garnet had a sudden urge to tear her hair out, but she managed even to stop herself from slapping her forehead. And yet, Zidane continued: "Perhaps, Master de Granville, I should bring to light the fact that our people were using this knowledge five thousand years ago. Meaning therefore, we developed to this point long before that. Might you then consider, sir, that the Gaian culture is not yet ready for it?"  
"Are we not worth teaching?" the Count asked, immediately drawing several heads nodding in agreement and leaning forward, ready to take offense. Garnet suddenly realized how white her knuckles had turned.  
"The knowledge of the few is a weapon against the many," Zidane continued, unabashed. "If not all of you can grasp a meaning at the same time, it is hardly in your best interest to toy with it. It is for your sakes that we withhold our sciences, for they can't do us any more good or harm than they already have." With that, Zidane fell silent once again. In the silence that ensued, Garnet found the will to breathe again.  
"Well said, Master Zidane," Cid congratulated with a smile, and then looked meaningfully at the Count.  
"We shall pursue that matter no further," Frederick resigned with a nod. Garnet caught Zidane's eye, and smiled slightly. _ Perhaps he will fare well in the palace after all,_ she thought, recalling their conversation from the night before:  


***

  
"Are you certain, Zidane?" she had asked, stroking his cheek gently as they stood on the balcony outside of the banquet hall.  
"Why wouldn't I be?" he asked, slipping a hand onto her waist.  
"No life is more insincere than that lived as a masquerade," Garnet quoted softly.  
"That doesn't matter," Zidane shrugged and then looked deeply into her eyes. "Life is pointless without you, Dagger."  


***

  
Garnet shivered at the recollection. _Fond memories bring delight when they are the shadows of the future…_ she thought to herself, remembering the time when the mention of Zidane's name had brought tears to her eyes. She suddenly snapped back to reality when she realized that the last term of peace was being brought to the table.  
"Finally," Mikoto stood up from her seat. "We feel tradition is what binds the past to the present. In light of that, it is the longest running tradition of the Terran people to exchange hostages as signs of a peace pact. These hostages tended to be high members of the tribe, often the king's relatives." She raised a hand to silence the questions already forming on the Gaians' lips, and continued: "Of course, we do not expect you to hold to these terms. However, tradition needs consideration, so I brought the subject up with Regent Cid a week ago."  
"I'll hold to this decision, for the recorder's sake," Cid announced, before motioning for Mikoto to continue. Garnet hid a smile as she noted just how far her conniving little thief had gone, once she had given him the go ahead. It did give him high marks as a diplomat.  
"I then learned of an old tradition of yours that involved the children of the two leaders joining in marriage as part of their treaties. We see the wisdom in this, for then children are then born to carry on the peace, while hostages die with their generations, and peace agreements with them." Garnet smiled as she remembered Zidane telling her how the hostages quite often outlived the treaties, that is, if they were not killed as a sign of the pact being broken. "We therefore, had an idea to intertwine both traditions, and if her Majesty would speak her consent…"  
"Carry on without fear of embarrassment, Lady Mikoto," Garnet caught Zidane's eye as she spoke. "I am quite aware of your offer and have already accepted it." She immediately picked up on the sudden mood change from each of the noble's sons at her words. She wondered for a split second if Zidane might be safe, but she quickly realized that even if he weren't protected by a peace pact, he was quite capable of protecting himself.  
"Very well then," Mikoto continued, her blank face suddenly picking up some emotion, "we of New Bran Bal then offer my brother Zidane Tribal's services to you in exchange for peace, and Queen Garnet, on behalf of Alexandria and all the Gaian nations, accepts him as her husband, as a sign of agreement. This is sufficient guarantee for us that our piece will not go unheard in your council." Garnet nearly laughed as she watched the silently refined Zidane demurely playing the part of the sacrificial lamb. Victory was soon to be hers, for the real decision would be made by herself, the Regent, the governess, and Freya, representative of Burmecia. Zidane's hand had all the aces.  
  
"Simply amazing," Cid commented to the two lovers afterwards. "I personally never would have imagined it could possibly have gone that well."  
"I knew better," Freya smiled as she arrived from across the room. "From experience, you see. The only true force to be reckoned with in this world is Zidane's will."  
"You do go on," Zidane muttered as he entwined his fingers into the queen's.  
"Even I might have wondered," Garnet added, casting him a sidelong glance. "Did you have all this in mind before the play, my dear fiancé?"  
"I have my ways," Zidane shrugged.  
"And your secrets," Garnet teased.  
"Important things, both," he concluded.  
"Oh yes," Freya put on a thoughtful look. "I can just imagine Zidane hacking away at the roots of Iifa, thinking: 'first I'll surprise her by pretending to be Marcus, and then I'll pretend I was really a Terran ambassador all along, all the while persuading the big wigs to back my little hunch…"  
"Huh," Garnet scratched her chin, "and all this time I was thinking you were more of the 'on the fly' type."  
"_Kotoba-o idesen_," Zidane said as he found sudden interest in his fingernails. Garnet laughed aloud. _Perhaps I'll never know…_  
  
*Three months later…  
"Nervous?" Blank asked his best friend. Zidane glanced down at his shaking hands for a moment.  
"What gives you that idea?" The best man merely chuckled in response. He and Marcus were clad in the finest formalwear of Gaia, and to be honest, he felt quite awkward in it. Amarant had declined Zidane and Garnet's offer, and Cinna just couldn't accept, so the three other groomsmen were Terrans that Zidane had befriended during his stays in New Bran Bal. They, too, were clad in black, only of a Terran style, bare midriff and all. Zidane was wearing the traditional bridegroom suit of his people. It was also two-piece, but revealed little. It was white, with decorative black embroidery at the hems. The pant legs were straight all the way down to his white shoes. The jacket was plain and simple, but the front of it was layered with ruffles of cloth, as were the sleeves. Against his heart was pinned the many-petal bloom of a _barahana_, a Terran flower with the same connotations as the June rose. It shed a soft rosy light against his breast. By some miracle, Zidane's obstinate locks of gold were arranged against his head in an orderly fashion.   
"Ack," Zidane complained as he looked sown at his shaking hands again.  
"Perhaps you've yet to recover from last night?" suggested Zeru, the second advisor to Mikoto. He was referring to the wild bachelor party Tantalus had thrown for Zidane, where they had insisted that the groom-to-be get stone drunk "one last time." _Foolishness,_ Zeru determined, recalling Zidane's sickly state that morning.  
"No," Zidane shook his head. "I just want this to be over all ready. The waiting is killing me."  
"Just keep thinking about tonight," Blank smirked, slinging an arm around his friend's shoulders. Zidane's spine fused solid.  
"How would that help?!" Zidane finally gasped.  
"Just a suggestion," Blank shrugged with a grin.  
"And a bad one, for the record," Zidane remarked, shoving his friend playfully. A moment of silence ensued.  
"Let's play 'spit'," Geomo suggested.  
"Yeah, that'll help his nerves," Zeru rolled his eyes.  
"What's with all the bad suggestions all of a sudden?" Zidane asked the mirror, of all things. A longer moment of silence ensued. This time, it was interrupted by a knock on the door.  
"Come in," Marcus called, gruffly. Baku kicked open the door.  
"Hey," he grinned from one ear to the next. "They're starting soon, kiddo. Ya might wanna get yerself in there."  
"Finally," Zidane breathed and hurried down the hall so that his joints might not freeze on him or something.  


***

  
Interestingly enough, Zidane was able to relax once he was standing at the altar. The reason was the crowd of people. Suddenly, it became simply another performance, rather than the step he'd been waiting to take all his life. That was soon to change, as the orchestra began to play.  
Freya and Beatrix, the Matrons of honor, entered first, followed by Mikoto and Ruby, and lastly Eiko. All were garbed in beautiful gowns of cream satin and linen, and carrying bouquets of white and pink lilies. Two young girls, one a noble's daughter, and the other a child from New Bran Bal, followed them down the aisle, sprinkling blood red rose petals in their wake. The archbishop stood from his seat and walked between the two lines of bridal attendants, stepping behind the altar. Then the high priestess stood from her seat and sang the holy prayer, her voice carrying truly through the cathedral, stilling the air in its wake…stilling Zidane's breath in his throat. Everyone stood from their seat turning their faces to the back. For a moment, all was simply still. The colored lights streamed from the abundance of stained glass, mixing to become white again at the aisle.  
The doors opened. Reverently, Steiner walked in, his polished armor and uniform gleaming in the crossing lights. But it paled to nothingness in comparison of the creature on his arm. Against her body she cradled a bouquet of _barahana_ blossoms that glowed pink amongst the white roses. Yet it seemed to Zidane that she shed a light of her own under that veil. The dress was strapless and pure white, whiter than the crystal of the Alexandria that hung from her neck. Her dark strands were interwoven atop her head, leaving her graceful neck and shoulders delicately bared. And her eyes of the sweetest chocolate were trained completely on him.  
"Who gives away this woman?" asked the archbishop, as Garnet loomed to fill all of Zidane's vision.  
"I do," the captain of the Knights of Pluto replied, passing the image of perfection to Zidane's trembling hand. Her fingers, slim and soft, and the warm flesh of her palm—all fit so perfectly into his right hand. _Made for each other…_ the fleeting thought made Zidane take a mental double take. It was almost too much for him to hope for, as he gazed into her eyes. He began to wonder what god he should be playing homage to, for taking his mate. _Demigod,_ he chided himself in a direct translation of his name, _she thinks you're good enough. She's sticking her neck out, after all. You'll protect it…_ Needless to say, Zidane was hardly concentrating on the ceremony. Neither was she. The two of them waited through the holy chants, exchanged rings, and had their hands bound together in slow motion, for both concentrated only on their thoughts of the other. That was, until the crucial moment arose.  
"Do you, Zidane Tribal, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to cherish and to protect, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, as long as you both live, so help you God?"  
"I do," Zidane answered clearly, then passionately continued, "until forever then, so when the stars turn cold, may I still burn brightly for you. Then this day, I give myself to you, may all the universe recognize, for you alone. And forever then, shall I always be yours." In the momentary silence that ensued, Garnet's eyes began to burn and mist.  
"_Des you ni,_" all the Terrans murmured together. Then, the archbishop continued:  
"And do you, your Highness, Queen Garnet til Alexandros the 17th, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to cherish and to protect, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, as long as you both live, so help you God?"  
"I do," she swore, her eyes filling with joyful tears. "Until…forever, then." She wished she could think of something else to say, as Zidane had, and yet…somehow that sufficed.  
"_Des you ni,_" the Terrans repeated softly, and inclined their heads to show respect.  
"Then by the power bestowed upon me by the people of Gaia, and Terra," the archbishop added, "I now pronounce you to be husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."  
"What?" whispered Geomo from somewhere behind them. "No tea?" He was swiftly elbowed by Zeru. "Ow…" The new couple ignored them, for nothing could spoil this moment. Zidane leaned in towards Garnet, reverently lifting her veil from her face. She slid her arms around his neck as he did so, and once her face was bare, she brought his head down low. Inches from each other, they exhaled one last time. No one was going to interrupt them now. Zidane pressed his lips to Garnet, running them against the moist lusciousness, as his hands wrapped around the small of her back. Then, bending her backwards, he took her as his own.  
  
  
_ ~Fin_  
  
  
  
*handing out tissues to the saps* I'm feeling a little lenient now. So Ill make you a deal. You really _really **really**_ wanna know what the Japanese parts mean? E-mail me. I'll give you the translations.  
Just a quick note: the Peachy One mentioned something about children... I'll just let y'all know I have thought about that. Quite a bit actually. Check back this weekend. I'm pretty sure it'll be worth your while...  



End file.
